


Curly Hair and Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Long-Haired Sapnap, M/M, dreamnap, idk don’t ask, rated teen for makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream likes curly hair.Fortunately for him, Sapnap’s hair is much curlier in person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	Curly Hair and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i like your cut g
> 
> idrk man i was sleep deprived and high on long haired sapnap brainrot . very open ended cause idk how to end a oneshot
> 
> enjoy <3

Dream was a sucker for curly hair.

For some reason he would never be able to explain, there was something so much more satisfying about running his fingers through luscious curls than sleek straight hair. Maybe it was the way the strands naturally curled around his fingers without him even trying, or the way the curls would bounce with the steps of whoever’s hair it was. Almost every one of his exes had considerably curly locks, wether they were male or female. There was just something unexplainably alluring about curly hair when compared to straight (or even wavy) hair, to Dream at least.

So, when Sapnap arrived in florida with his shoulder-length raven hair being fairly more curly than it ever looked in pictures, what more could be expected of him?

In the weeks following Sapnap’s arrival to Orlando, Dream could not get himself to stop looking at his friend. It wasn’t even only his curls that were more prominent, but the rest of him, too. It didn’t take long for Dream to realize that Sapnap must just be one of those people who looked considerably prettier in person than they did in pictures.

Which could be seen as a good or a bad thing.

The good in the situation? Well, it’s quite obvious, isn’t it? Dream simply could not manage to drag his eyes away from the younger’s face for more than a few minutes at a time. There was something about the way his already soft facial features softened more whenever patches entered the room, the way sunlight would glint off of his mahogany irises making his eyes look like deep honey pools, that Dream could not shake if he tried. He constantly found his eyes wandering back over to Sapnap to see the way his dark curtain bangs framed his face, or the way he furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek when he was concentrated. It was Captivating.

The bad? Well, exactly that.

Dream more often than not found himself spaciously staring at Sapnap when he was meant to be doing something else, like editing a video or cooking a meal for them. He would easily drown in the honey pools that were his eyes, or get blinded by the brightness his smile emanated. But Dream figured he could manage himself. 

Right?

One day, they were playing Jackbox for Sapnap’s stream. The younger had decided that he would use a facecam for this stream, just so he had the opportunity to pick up patches and show her to the viewers at their request. 

All was going well, the whole crew was there (Karl, Quackity, Bad and Fundy at the time), and they were just about to play another round of Madverse City when Sapnap had told Bad to wait a moment before starting the game. Dream had glanced at his second monitor (where he had Sapnap’s stream open) to see what the younger was up to, only to freeze in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat.

The blonde watched with glazed over eyes as Sapnap tugged a black hair tie off of his wrist with his teeth, holding it between his lips as he pulled his hair back into a short ponytail at the back of his head and tied it there. It was just barely long enough to brush the nape of his neck.

And _holy fuck_ , Dream thought, _he can do that_. A scorchingly sweet heat settled at the base of his stomach, writhing and twisting like a boa constrictor in a wicker basket.

“Sorry about that,” Dream distantly heard Sapnap say, “my bangs were bothering me. Let’s play now. Oh, hang on— Dream, did you join? I put the code in the Discord,”

Dream vaguely registered that it was his que to respond, but the words seemed stuck to the back of his throat as he looked at the way a few of Sapnap’s stray hairs fell around his ears, the black a welcome contrast to his pale skin.

“Dream?”

“Did you get a perm, Sapnap?” The older blurted before immediately internally scolding himself. _What the fuck was that? Who asks that? His hair isn’t even that much curlier than normal!_

“Uhh—“ Sapnap chuckled a little airily, confused, “no? Why’d you think that?” 

Dream vaguely heard Karl laugh in one ear of his headphones.

“No it’s just— I don’t know. I think your hair is curlier like, it looks curlier in person. I don’t know.” Dream rambled, internally cursing himself for repeating himself and just being a dumbass. 

“Oh. Well, no, I didn’t get a perm. That’s actually the first time someone has said my hair looks curly, I always considered it as more wavy than anything,” Sapnap said, curling one of the stray hairs around his finger as if in consideration, “I’m guessing it has something to do with it being my first time in Florida, you know. It’s way more humid down here than it is in Houston. Same thing happened when I visited Athens,” the ravenette explained. And that was the end of the conversation.

That night, Dream had a dream (unironically).

Mind you, this wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him, but there was something different about this one. 

Perhaps it was the fact that his tongue was shoved down Sapnap’s throat.

The vision of the younger man had been sitting in his lap, kissing him on the mouth hard, and smiling into the kiss at the same time. Dream had his hands bunched into Sapnap’s hair, feeling the soft ebony curls twist around his fingers as if in welcome of his needy hands. Sapnap hummed, pressing deeper into the kiss and opening his mouth wider as his hands moved from Dream’s shoulders to resting on his collar bones. 

It filled Dream with warmth, like someone had flicked a cigarette butt into the brittle forest that was his chest, the flames burning and licking their way to consume him from the inside out.

The shorter man pulled away, panting for air as he leaned his forehead against the blonde’s, their noses nudging. 

“Dream,” he whispered breathily, his cupid’s bow brushing the other’s, “get up.”

Dream furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Get up, come on, it’s time to—“

“Wake up!”

Dream was rattled from his slumber by someone shaking him by the shoulders, specifically the boy he had been dreaming about in the first place. Dream groaned in annoyance, the bright morning light spilling across his bed from his window, making him squint at the harsh awakening. “Mmm, what do want? I was having a good dream...”

Sapnap snorted in a laugh. “Yeah, I could tell by the way you were making out with your pillow.”

Dream flushed magenta and sat up straight, wiping the drool off of his chin. All of the sudden he was very alert.

“Whatever, dude,” Dream grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Aww, no need to get all grumpy Dreamie! Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell George you dream about him,” Sapnap cooed teasingly, pinching his cheek the same way his grandmother might. Dream flushed even deeper at this, shoving the younger away playfully before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed to face his friend.

“Why’d you wake me up anyway?”

“We told George we’d film with him at 2:00 his time, remember? And that’s—“ Sapnap looked down at the time on his phone— “in 10 minutes. C’mon.”

That was barely the beginning.


End file.
